


The Avengers do Build a Bear

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Build A Bear, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cute, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, little Tony, little bruce, little clint, little natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Enjoy this fluffy chapter of Bucky and Steve taking the four littles to Build a Bear! Lots of cute goodness and happy family. Happiness and domesticity is my kink lmaoRubbish at summaries, it's cute, you should read :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Hey everyone! It was recently my 21st birthday and I went to build a bear for a present off my sister. I just had to write this and yes I spent half an hour on the build a bear website choosing what to give the kids. All of these things really exist. Enjoy this fluff!
> 
> Moya zvezda: my star  
> Da: yes
> 
> For reference:  
> Natasha: Little  
> Clint: Switch (big/older kid/maybe little)  
> Bucky: Big  
> Steve: Big  
> Tony: Little  
> Bruce: big/older kid
> 
> Also, I've decided this isn't a 'littles are known' verse but the whole concept of littles/bigs are readily accepted. Basically, it's normal in this universe for people to be little/big and isn't a big deal. I didn't want to deal with the stigma and bad feelings accredited to the community, but I also didn't want everyone to be little/big/switch etc so yeah!
> 
> Ps I got some really bad news yesterday and I’m not mentally very good, I’d appreciate some nice reviews on here or any of my other stuff. Thanks!

"Okay kiddos, we all ready?" Steve asked, making sure the four kids had their backpacks, coats and shoes.

"Remember if you get overwhelmed, we can take a break." Bucky hummed, taking Natasha's hand as Steve took Tony's.

"We know papa! Can we go?" Clint grinned.

The trip had been his idea. Natasha had been quiet and withdrawn the past couple of weeks and Clint knew she loved bears and had never been to Build a Bear.

There had been a couple of rough missions in a row and Natasha had gone almost three weeks without dropping.

Everyone in the family knew that it was no good to force the drop to come, but the longer it got without it, the worse Natasha’s mood was.

Hiding in her room, barely coming out to eat or socialize, angry and teary-eyed.

Her mood ran deeper than simply not being able to drop, it had been the missions in themselves, and the consequences.

Unfortunately Natasha just wasn’t ready to talk about it, and that was fine. It just meant that the group had only one thing they could realistically help with.

Clint had come to Steve and Bucky to discuss the little trip and once they agreed, they told the others that anyone could go, whatever headspace, so there was no one being left out.

No one had really been expecting Little Natasha to greet them the next day, but Clint had rolled over that morning to the sweetest smile in the world before the redhead jumped on top of him and bear hugged him almost to death.

Clint had sent a good hour as Natasha’s daddy, hugging and tickling and reading to her, before he dropped himself and came into the kitchen with his sister in hand, his expression one of pride.

"Sure can, kiddo." Bucky grinned back as they headed out to the car.

They'd waited till Sunday and had left an hour before the store closed, so when they entered it wasn't that busy and they had the undivided help of the workers.

"Okay kids, don't leave the shop without telling me or papa, pick your bear and if you want a scent or a heart that's okay. Then you're allowed two extras so clothes, shoes whatever you want. Okay?" Steve glanced around at the four excited faces.

The group dispersed a little as they all scanned the empty bears to try and find the one they wanted the most.

At least fifteen minutes, and plenty of false starts later the kids had finally picked their bears and were at the stuffing station.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" the woman asked as she took Natasha's bear and attached it to the machine.

"N...Natalia." The redhead said shyly.

"Well Natalia, the happy hugs bear is a great choice." The woman grinned as she slid the pedal around so it was facing Natasha.

Steve smiled as he watched the girl tentatively step on the pedal when the woman told her too, her bright eyes widening as the bear began to fill up.

It had taken Natasha a while to find a bear to suit her and the brown bear was perfect for her, since it wasn’t too busily decorated to be a distraction from its use, and it was super soft, perfect for grounding and comfort.

Over at the other side of the station, Tony chatted animatedly with the man as his foot pressed the pedal to fill up his hot cocoa pup bear, an adorable dark brown puppy bear.

When the youngest' bears were filled, they got to choose hearts and scents.

Natasha didn't like the beating heart, it creeped her out a little so she went for a checkered felt heart that the woman asked her to kiss and make a wish over before sliding it into the bear.

Tony loved the little mechanical heart that beat, because of course he did, so he chose that, making a wish in a hushed voice and gently poking the heart into the stuffing.

Next they chose scents.

Natasha was slightly obsessed with anyone strawberry so it had to be that, though she still held it up to her nose for a minute before nodding her head.

Tony chose blueberry, clapping his hands in excitement as it was pushed into the bear.

Then the workers sewed their bears up, Tony’s curiosity peaking even more as he watched.

Both Natasha and Tony held the bears to their chests as they stepped back, saying thank you in soft tones.

It was Clint and Bruce's turn next.

Bruce had chosen the Star Wars dark side vs light side bear with alternate red and blue ears.

Clint chose Eevee from Pokémon, his grin wide as he handed it to the woman.

She started up an easy conversation about both the show and the games, and soon Clint was gesticulating wildly as he tried to explain why his choice of favourite Pokémon was better.

Bruce was more shy, but still smiled as the man engaged in gentle conversation about the latest Star Wars film.

After both pressing the pedals to stuff their bears they chose hearts and scents.

Bruce had a beating heart too, matching with Tony, and a candyfloss scent pack.

Clint wanted to be like Natasha and besides the beating hearts were weird anyways.

He had a red felt heart and he chose a bubble-gum scent pack.

When all four bears were stuffed and sewed up they went to choose clothes.

Natasha dragged Bucky around by the hand, muttering in Russian to him as she scanned the shelves to try and find something that she really liked.

"What about this, Moya Zvezda?" Bucky held up a little pastel ballet outfit with a tutu in different light shades of pink, blue and yellow.

Natasha gasped, grabbing at it and nodding. "Da! Da!" she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing.

They continued to walk around and for her second thing, Natasha chose a pretty princess crown and put it in the little basket, smiling widely as she looked over her choices.

She couldn’t wait to put the outfit on her bear and make her dance around.

Next to the pair, Steve led Tony round the shelves, quietly letting Tony touch and pick things up. He was very particular with textures.

"Oh! Dino!" he gasped, grabbing a green hooded sweatshirt with light green spikes.

"That's adorable, baby boy! You want that?" Steve grinned, already wondering if they could find an adult sized jacket like that online for Tony himself.

Tony nodded and clutched the sweatshirt in his hand as he carried on looking.

"Look baby, these are like yours." Steve pointed out little denim overalls with a small bears’ face in the center.

"We can match!" Tony garbled, pulling his hand. "Daddy can I get them?"

"Of course, Tone, I said two things." he hummed, lightly ruffling his hair.

Clint and Bruce's scanned the shelves by themselves, neither needing an adult to supervise.

Clint grinned as he found a specific Eevee sleeper suit with a hood.

When Clint had suggested build a bear for Natasha he hadn't thought he'd get a bear too.

He felt they'd think he was too old for it, that he had to be a big boy and big boys didn’t badly want to make a bear, no matter how much their heart hurt thinking that they were too old for it.

Steve and Bucky had convinced both him and Bruce that it was for anyone. Who wouldn't like making a bear?

Clint beamed as he picked up black frame sunglasses that reminded him of Phil, walking to Steve and Tony, more than excited to show Uncle Phil when they next saw him.

Bruce took the longest, uncertain as he put stuff in the basket and then back on the shelves.

He didn’t want to pick something just for the sake of it. He wanted to really feel a connection with the item.

Bucky walked over with Natasha in tow. "Everything okay, buddy?" Bucky asked softly.

"Yeah...I just don't know what to get. Sorry for taking so long." He shuffled his feet.

"Don't be sorry, we have plenty of time." Bucky reassured him. "Take your time. Follow your gut."

"I think...the black pants." He murmured, more to himself.

He rifled through the little hangers holding the shirts and jackets, his mouth open as he pulled out something from the back.

It was a white shirt with pale blue arms. It had a little monkey on it with 'I’m bananas for you' scrawled over the top.

Bruce immediately loved it.

He smiled shyly as he nodded. "Okay, I’m done."

Next they headed to the little birth certificate area and met Tony and Clint who were just finishing up with their bears certificates.

Clint’s was, _obviously daddy duh,_ called Eevee.

Tony had decided on Brownie, because his bear was just the colour of the treat, and besides _food names are fun!_

Once their pages were printed Bruce and Natasha sat down to name their bears.

Bruce had decided as soon as he’d chosen the bear, proudly declaring his bear Obi, smiling wryly at his little reference as he printed the page.

Natasha hummed, tapping her foot as she toyed with different names.

Finally she chose the name Maya, after the Russian ballet dancer Maya Plisetskaya.

They headed to the cash register when Natasha tugged Bucky to the side and pointed something out.

"Wanna get those." She whispered. "For Clint. I...I have enough pocket money."

"If that's what you wanna spend your money on, babygirl, you can." Bucky smiled softly.

"I do." She nodded, grabbing them and hiding them under her arms.

"That's very thoughtful, Natalia." Bucky kissed her hair as he led her to the checkout.

When all bears and accessories were paid for, they all chose a bag with arm holes for their bears except for Clint who went with a little pet carrier.

All kids had big smiles on their faces as they waited outside, talking about their new bears and accessories for them.

Natasha and Bucky stayed behind to pay for her extra items.

When they were done, they left and as the others headed to the car, Natasha tapped Clint on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sissy?" Clint asked softly.

"Got you a present." She whispered nervously. "Cause you knew I was sad and got daddy and papa to bring us here an' now I gots my ballet bear and I feel better."

"You got me something?" Clint asked, eyes wide. "Talia, I'd do anything for you. To try and cheer you up. I love you."

"I love you too." Natasha whispered, handing him her present, feet shuffling nervously.

Clint's lower lip wobbled and his eyes filled with tears as he examined what she'd given him.

"Hearing aids?" he whispered tearfully.

Natasha smiled, touching the ones in his ears with a gentle touch. "So you can match." She said softly.

Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Natasha, thank you so much. You're the best!"

...

Later that night, with all the kids asleep in their put together bed on the floor, Bucky cuddled up to Steve.

"Natasha seems a little better." Bucky hummed.

"We'll keep an eye on her but I think she'll be okay." He hummed, his sketchbook on his lap as he drew the scene in front of him.

"Her family will always be here for her. We always will." Bucky kissed his cheek, sighing softly.

"Always." Steve promised.

 

 


	2. Update

Hey guys! I've been going over every single chapter of all the other fics in this series and making them longer, more detailed and all around better. It would mean so so so much to me if you guys went back and re-read everything. I assure you that it is so much better now, there's details you might miss and not understand if you don't re-read and I really put my heart and soul into every line. Of course, no one has to, but it's much appreciated. Thank you so much for the support and I genuinely hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
